


Transformer Love

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A double rp I did with someone No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Transformer Love

Tsuki was in a cave in the mountains looking out at the city that lived below. She smiled seeing the humans run around enjoying their lives. Tsuki was polishing her sniper in case of a battle she wouldn't know that sip she would be protecting a human (I'm hoping your oc) 

bee was stressed optimus was back but was leading his team. Bumblebee thought he was a good leader but optimus didn't think so. Bee walked away form optimus telling a story. No one noticed as he transformed and drove off.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was walking home from school when suddenly a strange looking car with a decepticon symbol on it appeared to be following her.

Optimus frowned thinking that Bee was just being immature as usual. He walked over to his other friends to see what was going on.  
10 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Tsuki looked at the streeta and smiled seeing her fab human walking home when her radar came on showing a con. Tsuki transformed into a real robotic wolf and ran down fast she had to save her. 

Bee drove mad hating how he was treated like a scout again he transformed and paced "I have been running this team maybe we aren't the best but this is my team the nerve of optimus "  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara stopped and noticed the car had transformed and was about to grab her. She ran as fast as she could.

Optimus was talking to his old friends his Autobot friends as he reminsced of old times back on Cybertron.  
10 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Tsuki ran to the outside of the city and tackled the con bitting his neck protecting the human. 

bee got a con on his radar and was about to call the base but stopped himself and drove off to fix it by him self.  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara watched in amazement as she saw real life aliens! She was ecstatic!

Optimus opened up a groundbridge to the con and went through it bashing the con.  
10 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Tsuki sow optimus and ran to the human picking her up with her mouth and drove off

bee drove up and transformed glaring at optimus "I could have handled it  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara sighed and tried to get out of her mouth.  
"Hey! Let me out!"

Optimus scoffed at him and said, "it's better if I take care of it by myself. I'm better suited and more skilled."  
10 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Tsuki put her down in the forest "did he hurt you" she asked transforming 

bee growled "that's it prime this is my team and my job get off your high hourse"  
10 months ago Reply

LightknightLightknight

8fa783721c7857e67ee4b68b995eb4 Looks  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara shook her head no as she looked up at her and smiled.

Optimus followed after them transforming into his Peterbuilt truck form.  
10 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
She looks awesome  
10 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Tsuki smiled "good " she heard optimus and hid the girl behind her growling 

bee followed mad  
10 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara sighed and just hid behind her wanting to see the other aliens.

Optimus transformed to his bot mode and walked over to her.  
"I am Optimus Prime an Autobot. We are the good ones who protect humans like how you do."  
10 month

 

Lightknight

Bee transformed "optimus back off the con is near a human you getting close is scaring her " he glared and looked back at the human "are you okay?" He asked softly

tsuki growled turning back into her wolf form and growled "back off prime" she growled ready to attack if he got close  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok 

Clara peaked her head out from the bot and wanted to see Bumblebee. She looked up at him blushing.

Optimus sighed.  
”We will protect you humans from any decepticons. Come with us,” he said to Clara and to the other being.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee looked at her clearly and blushed she was beautiful he looked at optimus "optimus back off let me handle this" he glared

tsuki growled even more loudly as he fangs began to show  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed a light shade of red as her cheeks flushed and she looked at Bee.

Optimus put his hands up in defense as he said, “ok Bumblebee I will as you wish.”  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee slowly walked up and bent down to the girl and the con "it's okay my name is bumblebee I'm in charge of the auto bots on earth" he said looking at the wolf bot noticing her left leg was damaged "I have a medic back at my base why don't you come with us they can check your leg and make sure the girls okay" he said softly

tsuki watched the yellow bot not growling as much now as she turned back to her bot form "if you hurt her I will kill you"  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara smiled at Tsuki and kissed her cheek softly in appreciation. She walked over to Bee and wanted him to pick her up.

Optimus then transformed and was about to drive off to the Autobot base as he smiled inwardly at them.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee picked up the human and transformed Gavin her on his seat "what's your name ?" He asked driving

tsuki followed in her huge wolf form  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“M-my name’s Clara,” Clara stuttered nervously as she blushed a light shade of pink.

Optimus went into the secret Autobot base and he then transformed and looked at them.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

"Clara that's a pretty name" he said softly driving into the base letting her out

tsuki growled walking in the base but was tackled and pinned down by the remaining bots  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Th-thank you. What’s your name handsome Autobot?” Clara asked him.

Optimus told them to get off of her and walked over to her to help her up.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee smiled "my names bumblebee but everyone calls me bee" 

hotrod cuffed tsuki as they kept her pinned "are you crazy optimus it's a con"  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded as she smiled up at him climbing up onto his shoulder.

”She is in my care and I will protect her and take care of her. Release her at once!”

 

Lightknight

Bee blushed and looked to see what was going on "what the he'll?" 

hotrod rolled his optics and let tsuki go. Tsuki was badly bleeding and still cuffed  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara turned in the direction that Bee was looking and she sighed.

Optimus began to uncuff her and took her to the medical bay where he told Ratchet to patch her up.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee sighed "what do you know of the con " he asked the human 

tsuki panted weakly "I-i can walk myself " she mumbled  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I don’t really know her. Some decepticon was chasing after me and she saved me.”

Optimus smiled at her and nodded.  
”I know sweetspark but I want to make sure you’re alright ok? Don’t over exert yourself.”  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee nodded "why were they after you" he asked softly looking in her eyes 

tsuki blushed "s-sweetspark? Y-you don't know what I've done" she mumbled as ratchet slowly injected her with pain killers making her sleep  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I-I don’t know Bee. I don’t know why but it sure is weird isn’t it?”

Optimus smiled at her as he kissed her cheeks then kissed her lips softly.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee nodded "is it okay if I scan you it might help me under stand why their after you but don't worry no matter what I will help you 

tsuki was in a deep sleep as he kissed her lips. Ratchet looked at optimus "optimus I'm saying this as a friend this con is bad news she's a assassin a killer"  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara shook her head no backing away from him.  
”I don’t wanna be scanned! I have no idea why they’d be after me!”

Optimus sighed.  
”I know but I’m sorry Ratchet. I feel something for her,” he said to him.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee held up his hands in defence "hey it's okay you don't need to be scanned if you don't want to" he kneeles down 

ratchet looked at the con "optimus you don't know her  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was looking up at him as she blushed and she wanted to be picked up by him.

Optimus ignored what he said and was just concerned and worried for her wellbeing.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee slowly picked her up being gentle "I will protect you" 

ratchet frowned optimus" they are going to lock her up"  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and nuzzled him kissing his lips passionately.

Optimus nuzzled her face and her neck as his spark pulsed. She was his sparkmate.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee froze his spark beated fast she was his spark mate!? A human!?

ratchet frowned "optimus they will take her back to prison so don't get attached" he left them alone  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara deepened the kiss on his large lips as she rubbed his body.

Optimus wished she would wake up soon. He wouldn’t let them take her to prison.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee stopped her "Clara stop" he blushed "we can't I'm not human" 

tsuki opened her optics slowly and sat up weak  
5 

“Isn’t there a way for you to shrink yourself or be my size or have a holoform?”

Optimus smiled down at her.  
”Hey there morning sleepyhead,” he cooed to her stroking her cheek.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee looked at her "you don't get it I'm a robot your human " he said "we shouldn't be doing this" 

tsuki looked at him and moved his hand away "why are you touch in me prime "  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Are you ok with transformersxhuman?  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Yeah of course I'm just make the story interesting :P  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Oh ok XD 

Clara shook her head no stroking his cheeks.  
”It’s ok Bee. I’m in love with you.”

Optimus kissed her lips passionately as he pulled her against him.  
”How do you feel?”  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee looked at her nervous "y-you don't even know me" 

tsuki froze and pulled away from him "what the fuck is wrong with you" she said blushing  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara sighed looking away from him.  
”It doesn’t matter I still love you. Don’t you feel the same way?”

”I love you Tsuki. You’re my sparkmate. I can feel it in my spark.”  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee looked at the human and sighed 'let's go for a drivr" he said transforming and opened the door for her 

tsuki glared "stay away from me" she said walking away  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara sighed and climbed into him. She started to cry.

Optimus sighed watching her walk away. He would have her soon.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee drove to a remote location "Clara I do have feelings for you. In my kind it's called a spark mate" he said "it's like a should mate to your kind " 

tsuki walked out the clinic as she looked for a way to leave the base  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded as she stared outside the window.  
”You’re my soulmate Bee I can feel it!”

Optimus snuck up behind her and asked her where she was going.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee stopped the car "how do you know?" He asked softly 

tsuki looked at him "didn't I tell you to leave me alone in leaving '  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I just know Bee. I know it in my gut,” Clara said to him.  
”Where’re you taking me?”

”I want to know where you’re going. I was going to protect you from anyone that would want to put you away or hurt you.”  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee stopped on the cliff where a sunset was going on "Clara if this is the real thing I could never let you go" 

tsuki looked at him "I'm a assassin and a killer, yet you want to protect me?" She said and shook her head "no one wants me I'm broken prime find someone else  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara smiled.  
"I would never let you go either Bee."

"No I want you. I love you. My spark beats pulses and yearns for you."

Bee looked at her and sighed turning on his holo form i.pinimg.com/736x/ab/0a/9f/ab0a9fa273be0ec0de2bd8ab179ce627--transformers-bumblebee-transformers-robots.jpg 

tsuki looked at him "you don't know me so back off" she said as she walked  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"God Bee! You're sexy and hot!!!" Clara said as she mumbled it to him.

Optimus sighed and watched her walk away. At the moment he had more pressing matters to attend to.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee blushed and scratched the back of his head t-thanks " 

tsuki walked to the exit but was stopped by got rod glaring "going somewhere con?"  
5 months ago Reply

LightknightLightknight

goo.gl/images/jtiwfB  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded.  
"Bee I want you badly!" she whined.

Optimus was doing some work and looking at stuff.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee blushed and put a hand on her cheek and kissed her 

tsuki growled "I'm not staying here" hot rod took out cuffs "sorry I can't let a murder get away  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Optimus sensed something was wrong so he went to where Tsuki was.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee lightly kissed her being gentle with her. He was scared of hurting her 

tsuki glared "back off kid" she warned as hotrod glared and tackled her to the ground where they fought. Fixit turned the corner and ran up to them "hot rod be careful"  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“It’s ok Bee. Please be a little more rough and passionate! I can handle it!” Clara whimpered.

Optimus told Hot Rod to get the hell off of her and he let Tsuki go free. He loved her enough to let her go.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee looked at her "but we just met and your human 

tsuki stood and glared as hotrod glared back "she's a fucking killer"  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“That’s ok and so what? I love you and I want you Bee!” Clara said to him.

Optimus told Hot Rod to leave her alone as he pushed him away from her growling at him.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee put a hand on her hip and pulled her on his lap and kissed her 

tsuki looked at him wondering why he was protecting her ad a light blush was on her cheek  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara started to moan into the kiss as she mewled kissing him back.

Optimus told her to go and she was free as he sighed and he walked away.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee kissed her holding her close

tsuki looked at optimus blush on her cheeks as she transformed and ran off  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara kissed him back wanting him to do more way much more than just that.

Optimus punished Hot Rod then went back to work trying to find Megatron.

Bee held her hips as he pinned her to the seat deepening the kiss

tsuki watched optimus from afar before sneaking back in the base standing behind him "you really do care"  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she rubbed his shoulders.

Optimus turned to her and nodded smiling at her and kissed her cheek.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee inserted his tongue in her mouth as his hand went up her shirt

tsuki blushed to the kiss and looked away "he's right optimus I am a murder"  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned as she let him explore her mouth. He would find out she didn’t wear bras.

”I know Tsuki but that doesn’t matter to me. I love you and I want you to be my sparkmate.”  
5 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Your turn  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Sorry was sick had to be off for awhile. Happy New Year's 

bee felt her breast and felt his cock twitch slightly as he grew hard with need. He kissed her harder as he rubbed her breast.

tsuki blushed and slightly looked away "but how can you love me after all you know about me " she didn't know what to do she never felt love before.  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Happy New Years! Sorry for the late response DX 

Clara started to moan and mewl again as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

”I know sweetspark but I want to get to know you. Tell me everything about you,” Optimus cooed to her.  
5 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hello?  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee looked up at her kissing her chest "do you want me to take you?" He askrd purring 

tsuki blushed at how close they were and his words. They were like a spell as she put a hand on his chest blushing  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and she nodded whimpering.

Optimus picked her up bridal style and carried her to his berth room laying her down.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee pinned her to the chair removing his pants kissing her hard as his huge cock came free. 

tsuki blushed red "w-what are yoy doing?!"  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara looked at it as she started to moan and mewl into the kiss.

”I want to make love to you and ravish you. Is that ok sweetspark?” Optimus purred to her.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee spread her legs smirking at her 

tsuki blushed red unable to speak as the bot towered over her as her valve got wet  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara happily kissed him back passionately and eagerly as she gasped.

Optimus climbed on top of her and dug his fingers into her womb feeling her wetness then licked it off his fingers.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee smirked and thrusted into her smirking as he thrusted 

tsuki gasped as he mobed his fingers in her. She moaned as her wolf ears fell and her tail twitched being submissive

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara gasped and squeaked arching her back and gripping her shoulders.

Optimus put his face in her crotch and started lapping up the rest of her juices.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee held her hips purring as he felt her wetness around hic cock "your so tight" 

tsuki gasped and moaned clawing the bed shuddering  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned in response as she scratched his shoulders.

Optimus then rammed himself into her as he kissed her passionately.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee thrusted in the young girl moaning as he did so 

tsuki gasped she didnt agreed to it but it felt good. She arched her back moaning in the kiss  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara mewled and whimpered as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Optimus thrusted faster harder and deeper into her as he deepened the kiss stroking her cheeks.  
5 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey your turn XD  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee thrusted spreading her legs going deeper 

tsuki moaned and whimpered at the bot who forced himself on her as he played with hwr body causing her to moan  
5 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara twitched and shivered in lust and in pleasure moaning.

Optimus grinded his hips into hers as metal slapped against metal.  
5 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee winced as he was close to releasing 

tsuki arched her back in pleasure as she screamed  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara reached her high and climaxed all around him.

Optimus grunted as he went deeper into her reaching her core.  
4 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee moaned and released in hwr filling her up 

tsuki screaned and released  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered as she arched her back.

Optimus released into her as he pulled out of her panting.  
4 months ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee pulled out blushing 

tsuki laid there panting hard  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara panted as she looked up at Bee smiling.

Optimus laid down next to her pulling her into his arms.

 

(Oh god I'm so sorry) 

bee kissed her holding her close to his chest 

tsuki cuddled into his chest  
4 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned and snuggled against him.

Optimus kissed her cheek as he rubbed her hips.  
3 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok  
3 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Sorry I was eating dinner before  
3 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee blushed to the moan and cuddled her falling asleep 

tsuki fell asleep  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up and she yawned.

Optimus was up and he was stroking his lover’s cheek.  
3 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee was awake thinking 

tsuki opened her optics blushing red seeing optimus  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Hey Bee! Morning my sexy Autobot!”

Optimus smiled at her warmly and kissed her lips.  
3 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee blushed and smiled "morning my love" 

tsuki kissed back moaning lightly  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nuzzled him as she kissed his cheek her stomach growling.

Optimus smiled as he purred into the kiss deepening it.  
3 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee chuckled "hungry?" 

tsuki moaned loudly

 

Lightknight

bee looked at her hearing her stomach as he smiled "let's get you some food" bee held her close as he drove off to a resturant

Tsuki blushed red deepening the kiss as she moaned straddling him as she did so  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded blushing as she held onto him tightly and just looked at the passing world around her.

Optimus groaned and purred in response to that and put his hands on her hips rubbing her hips.  
3 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee smiled walking to a drive through getting her some fast-food. bee handed her the food "eat up" 

Tsuki blushed and pulled away looking down at her new mate.  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara thanked him and she started to eat the fast food and she loved it humming in delight.

Optimus pouted and frowned at her but got up and asked her, “are you hungry sweetspark?”  
3 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee smiled watching her as he pulled up to the base kissing her cheek 

tsuki put a hand on his chest "I want you instead" she purred  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara pretty soon finished what she was eating and rubbed her butt cheeks on him.  
”I need you sweetie.”

Optimus smirked up at her and slapped her butt cheeks and nodded slightly.  
2 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee blushed and bit his lip "o-okay " he smirked pulling her on his lap kissing his neck 

Tsuki moaned and blushed drooling as she kissed him  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara started to moan softly as she rubbed his shoulders kissing his neck too.

Optimus purred into the kiss as he kissed her back but this time kissed her passionately.  
2 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee moaned holding her hips smirking "don't think your in control " 

tsuki moved and kissed his neck as her ears fell for her alpha  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara pouted cutely but sighed and nodded as she waited to be ravished.

Optimus grunted and growled from the pleasure and the lust that was building up between them.  
2 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee smirked pinning her to his seat kissing her neck as his hand pinned hers above her head 

tsuki licked his neck "please optimus " she begged ad her tail wagged  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara let out some more groans and whimpers as she arched her back blushing.

Optimus fingered her and pumped two fingers in and out of her as he grunted.  
2 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee smirked and moved a hand in her underwear rubbing her 

Tsuki moaned loudly and blushed being wet for him as her ears fella as she bend over for him  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Bee please! God I love you!” Clara squeezed her eyes shut as she mewled softly.

Optimus sucked on her clitoris and he rubbed and stroked along her inner velvety walls.  
2 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee smirked and thrusting two fingers in her "your my pet now" he smirked 

tsuki gasped and screamed in pleasure as her hands were on the wall

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“No I’m not not! I’m your sparkmate and your equal!” Clara screamed out.

Optimus took out his tongue and his fingers and he replaced them with his rod.  
2 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee laughed "you are but in bed your my pet" he whispered in her ear "my pet I can pleasure and be rough with" he said thrusting his fingers harder 

tsuki cried out in pleasure gripping the wall panted moaning  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Bee god please! I can’t stand it!” Clara screamed out as she came over his fingers.

Optimus started to thrust into her as he slapped her butt cheeks and growled.  
2 hours ago

LightknightLightknight

bee purred and took out his spike and thrusted in her 

tsuki moaned loudly and blushed moving with him  
1 hour ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned out in pleasure and then groaned softly holding onto him.

Optimus slapped his metal hips into hers as he grinded his hips against hers groaning.  
58 minutes ago

LightknightLightknight

bee thrusted slowly kissing her neck as she was his spark mate now he wanted to show her his love

tsuki bit her bottom lip crying out loudly as she released hard on him  
53 minutes ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara couldn’t help but let out some mewls as her face blushed like crazy.

Optimus then reached her core as he groaned and he released inside her.  
52 minutes ago

LightknightLightknight

bee blushed and moved faster holding her hips as he kissed her 

tsuki gasped as she felt it as her core accepted his seed. she blushed red knowing she would be sparked  
49 minutes ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara rubbed his metal shoulders as she kissed his cheek arching her back whimpering.

Optimus pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her smiling.  
46 minutes ago

LightknightLightknight

bee looked at her wishing he was human as he thrusted faster but being gentle. 

Tsuki held him panting hard "ummm optimus we might ummm be sparked"  
45 minutes ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered out in lust and wantonly as she rubbed his chest.

Optimus nodded to her saying he hoped she was pregnant and he loved her.  
27 minutes ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee held her close as they thrusted faster "your perfect " he whispered getting close 

tsuki smiled and kissed him before relaxing holding her stomach smiling sweetly  
24 minutes ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed a deep shade of red at that and she orgasmed all over his shaft.

Optimus nuzzled her stomach then made hickeys on it rubbing her inner thighs.  
13 minutes ago

LightknightLightknight

Bee moaned and released deep inside her before pulling away. Bee kissed her sweetly "I love you" 

Tsuki giggled and blushed feeling her sparkling form "I'm sparked" she smiled brightly at optimus  
9 minutes ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Love you too my sexy hot Bee!” Clara groaned as her cheeks flushed and she smiled.

Optimus picked her up and gently spun her around happily as he nodded smiling.

Bee smiled holding her close "your my spark mate I promise to protect you " he said nuzzling in her neck 

Tsuki gasped and smiled brightly hugging him tightly.


End file.
